


[底特律][MOB漢克] 為五斗米折腰 (完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Porn Hard, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][MOB漢克] 為五斗米折腰 (完)

警告:底特律破產時的DPD超慘，警局連印罰單的紙都沒有，當時漢克安德森28歲，這是一個漢克可能做了某些合法但不怎麼光彩的兼差的故事─拍G 片

請搭配克蘭西刺激1995獄警的照片食用 https://images.plurk.com/5dZgtHzM0z86P5TSm3V0kp.png 

 

==

漢克安德森28歲，成為警員第三個年頭，你要是在他當年從大學畢業時就告訴他，你以後會因為警察局發不出薪水而找「兼差」，他肯定會直接把你揍出屎來。

如果還追加那個「兼差」是拍G片，恐怕連命都會被揍沒了。

但是人生就是這麼不可思議，堂堂曾經高居美國重工業之首的底特律破產，底特律警局連薪水都付不出來，甚至連開罰單的紙都是從學校借了用過的二級紙，看著家裡的儲量連下個禮拜都撐不過的漢克不得不真的去找兼差，還是去拍G片的兼差。

沒辦法，誰叫G片的酬勞比A片高，而且他應徵的腳色說穿了就是個汁男優，群交片裡的群眾演員之一，負責亮亮好胸肌好腹肌，硬起來在「女主角」的屁眼裡插一陣子之後換人，有甚麼難的。

事實證明他錯了。

他確實簡單的錄取上了，畢竟他身材好，身高高，臉蛋也夠帥氣，導演還說會給他多加幾個鏡頭(然後被他回絕了，他希望自己的臉越模糊越好)，但是關鍵的錄影現場，他怎樣都沒辦法硬起來。

不管用了多少潤滑劑，拼命的擼到快破皮，盯著手機螢幕上小小的A片助興，都沒辦法讓他在一群光溜溜赤裸裸的男人中硬起來，小兄弟完全不肯聽他的話，在一群健壯肉體與抬頭挺胸的老二森林中垂頭喪氣。

「嘿，安德森，你行不行啊？薪水都拿了，要敬業啊！」導演不耐煩的喊著，是的，他還預支了薪水，因為他的警車沒油了，這甚麼天殺的世界，警察的警車沒油了，要警察賣身拍片來加油。

「抱歉，請稍等我一下......就、就快了......」人高馬大的安德森背對著一干男演員拼命的套弄著自己奄奄一息的老二，然而不論漢克怎麼精神喊話威逼利誘，老二依舊像是底特律的財報一樣毫無起色，導演似乎也不想浪費時間了，他喊道：

「你硬不起來就換你演O號！」

「啊？甚麼？等一下！再一會就好！」漢克連忙回過頭去喊著，但其他已經失去耐性的演員卻來了兩個抓住他的左右臂，第三個人則用手銬銬住他的手腕，直接把他拖到本來O號的位置上，而O號演員則聳了聳肩站起來讓賢，換他到旁邊去把自己弄硬。

「喂！有事好商量......」漢克身為一個年輕幹練的警察本不該這麼簡單被制伏，但這兩下出其不意也就算了，他本身也不是完全不心虛，要是揍了這幾個男優恐怕比他硬不起來還更難收拾，因此他也就這麼被硬拖到劇情需要的行軍床上，雙手被銬到了床頭。

「劇情跟剛剛講的一樣！獄警被犯人襲擊輪姦！安德森你就適當的掙扎，弄傷他們小心被告，反正你應該也是第一次吧？就本色演出就好！」導演事不關己地說著，漢克滿肚子都是苦水和幹意，媽的，不只第一次，我還是正牌的警察啊！

這種話他娘的可不能說出口。

於是他從剛剛站著的那一群人裡頭換到了唯一躺著的那個位置上，看著一群跟自己體格差不多，老二翹的高高的男人，他覺得自己的睪丸都快縮進肚子裡去了。

叫你貪心選拍G片！叫你偷懶想當汁男優！

漢克滿腦子都是後悔的狀況下導演喊了「ACTION」，男優們一個個靠了過來，除了攝影機的那一邊之外全都站滿了人，他們似乎都是有經驗的演員，知道要怎樣讓位置給攝影師，然後這群男人把手湊到了漢克的身上，漢克咬著牙，忍不住就想要踢人，然後被兩個男優給抓了起來。

 

男優們發出淫穢的笑聲，粗糙熱燙的手撫摸的他的臉頰、頸子以及胸膛、腹肌，當然還有他縮得不能再縮的老二，漢克繃著臉閉起眼睛，任男人們的手在他身上逡巡，操他馬的今天就當作是為國犧牲了。

漢克在腦中奏起「星條旗永不落」，但激昂的愛國情操不能激動他的老二，也無法催眠他相信那些落在自己身上的手是美女的柔荑，有男優甚至試圖親吻他，但漢克用力的撇過臉，這讓那個男優似乎覺得很有意思，抓著漢克的頭髮粗暴的舔吻他的下巴和頸子。

「操你們這群狗娘養的......」漢克吐著憤恨的語句，完全是打從心底的怒罵，但由於非常符合劇情所以沒被喊停，他的雙腿被左右各一個男優拉開彎折貼到胸前，年輕警員的柔韌身體不至於讓他覺得痛苦，但仍讓他感到呼吸有點壓迫，但更讓他羞窘的是，他的下半身因此完全暴露在空氣中，由於拍攝的要求，即使是龍套也要把下半身的毛全都剃光，他那沒被入侵過的菊穴就這樣在空氣中敞開著，漢克用盡了全身的力氣想要把腳併攏，但在兩位壯漢的挾持下完全徒勞無功。

但真正徹底剝奪他反抗意志的倒不是對他的箝制，而是接下來有個演員把頭埋在他的雙臀中，舔上了他的屁眼。

「操、操、操、操！！」這種畫面漢克當然沒少在A片中看過，但是他的床伴可沒人想舔他屁股，洗得再乾淨都不行，但這男優卻毫不遲疑的把他那肥厚濕潤的舌頭戳進了他的菊穴，然後可能是因為不夠濕潤，還有人協助他倒上了一堆冰涼的潤滑劑，甚至有人吐了口水，但這一切都比不過那條濕熱火燙的柔軟舌頭舔著他肛口的觸感，漢克罵著髒話的同時根本無法從那感覺上頭分心，那太舒服了，又軟又熱又濕又靈活，他不由得收縮著菊穴去夾著那條軟舌，那男優品嘗著他屁股發出的聲音活像在舔著世界上最美味的冰淇淋，漢克理智上不能理解的同時大腦卻被性慾蒸發，而其他男優在他乳尖揉捏的手，舔在他肚臍上的舌頭都無助於他取回理智。

而在那條舌頭終於離開他屁眼的時候漢克已經喘到彷彿要換氣過度似的，在恍惚間有著更熱的東西湊上了他的屁眼，又滑又熱又大，他當然知道那是甚麼東西。

「操你們的、住手、別插進來、停下來！停下來！停下來！」漢克真心誠意的懇求著，但顯然毫無用處，男優們彼此一笑，說著類似「我們的魔鬼典獄長在求我們呢」之類的台詞，然後漢克人生中的第一根肉棒毫無憐憫的直接一插到底。

「哈、哈、嘎啊......」漢克哀號著，但插入的人似乎也不好過，他夾的死緊，讓對方完全無法動彈，兩旁的男優協助著把漢克的雙腳分的更開，插他的男優則用力地拍打他的屁股。

 

「放鬆、臭婊子、放鬆點、才有的、享受，不然、我就、拿你的、警棍、幹你。」男優一個音節一個音節用力地說著、停頓著，然後配合著說話的韻律拍打他的屁股，很快的白皙的屁股被拍得通紅，疼痛和委屈讓漢克的眼睛泛著水光，但他仍努力的放鬆了臀部，導演說要他當O號就真的讓他當了O號，要是連O號都不能好好當恐怕真的會從演強姦變成真強姦了。

「這就對了，婊子。」那演員半蹲在行軍床上，兩旁的演員配合著把漢克的腰拉的更高，讓那演員近乎是由上而下的垂著操他，漢克喘著粗氣拼命放鬆身體，但屁股裡頭那火熱的肉塊搗弄的感覺仍然讓他噁心到想要吐出來，好像被個火鉗桶到胃裡似的。但這樣還沒完，另一個演員扣住了他的下巴，然後拿了個束具強迫他的嘴張開，漢克知道這東西的用處，他驚恐的搖著頭想要抗拒卻無用，那本來還忍住在眼眶裡頭打轉的眼淚因為搖頭的動作而落下，但這顯然沒有引發專業演員的同情心。

 

另一個演員雙腿跪坐在他頭顱的兩旁，把老二戳進那因口枷而大開的嘴裡，男人肉棒的氣味讓漢克反嘔，但因嘔吐反射而活動的舌頭和喉嚨似乎只是讓男人更爽而已，男人挺著腰盡情的操他的嘴，兩顆沉甸甸的睪丸打在他的下巴上，鼻翼裡頭全都是男人下體特有的汗味及酸臭味，嘴巴裏頭更是被腥鹹酸臭的老二塞滿，下體的撞擊以及滿溢的脹痛與嘴裡頭令人窒息的抽插讓生理性的淚水越流越多，漢克甚至懷疑自己會不會今天死在這裡。

當然，這種事情並沒有發生，男人們一個個輪著使用他的屁眼跟嘴，不知何時已經沒人卡住他的腳，把他換成了跪趴的姿勢，但他也沒有任何反抗的力氣，他被口枷撐開的嘴偶爾會沒有老二插著，只因為導演需要他流著口水呻吟的畫面，屁股則被擺成了高高翹起的容易操幹的姿勢，被不知道哪一個演員幹了第幾輪，本來緊繃的穴肉被操開，在老二拔出來之後仍然開著一個又紅又腫的洞，似乎真的有人嘗試用警棍去戳他屁眼，但他也無法確定那是真的還是他被操暈了的幻想。

最後甚至連他被銬在床頭的手都被解開，但雙手仍然銬在一起，他只覺得自己被一個男人抱在懷中，坐姿讓他整個人被老二貫穿，不得不扣著那個男人的肩膀讓自己不至於整個坐到底，但讓他看起來像是主動在男人的老二上騎著。

更別說他的口枷被解下之後，疼痛和痠脹的嘴角讓他不用說就知道自己該做甚麼，他主動的張嘴把遞到嘴邊的老二吞進去，笨拙地替男人口交，甚至有人將老二擺到他被銬在一起的手掌中讓他握著，漢克也認命的套弄著，只希望拍攝能夠快點順利結束。

最後，當所有演員可能都已經玩過一輪或兩輪之後，漢克再次被銬到了床頭，他的屁眼已經熱燙到沒有知覺，嘴巴也因流了過多的口水而乾渴著，他有些失神的任男人們擺弄他，在意識的角落知道應該至少是告了一段落。

男人們圍在他的身邊打著手槍，而他所要做以及所能做的就是毫無反應的等待著這群男人射精，這時漢克心裡面想的只有「操你媽的為國犧牲」，因為他的老二不知何時終於硬起來了，但是沒有人幫他解決，所以他半心半意的套弄著自己的老二，有些恍惚的舔著自己乾的要命的嘴唇，在男人們噴灑而出的精液下呻吟，一同射出白濁的體液。

後庭處女的第一次就是群交消耗了漢克身為年輕刑警自豪的體力，他半閉著眼等著導演喊卡，然後不知為何，有個演員把放在一旁的道具警帽歪斜的戴到他頭上。

這一幕後來成了這隻片子的封面，年輕的警員光裸著身軀，健壯結實的身上僅有一條鬆開的領帶，身上到處都是白濁的液體，男人的嘴唇紅腫乾裂的張著，被帽子遮掩了右半邊臉的藍色的眼睛無神的泛著水光，彷彿隨時會掉下眼淚，而他那沾著精液，發洩後的老二則垂在跨間，大張的雙腿展示了他被肆虐過的臀部和引人遐想的穴口。特別引人注目的是那黑亮的警帽和金光閃閃的警徽，被精液給沾黏著。

後來漢克請了三天的假，當然，無薪的，哈，一個禮拜後收到了廠商寄來的片子和額外的分紅。

那足以讓他接下來兩個禮拜不用煩惱警車的油錢和三餐飯錢。

裡頭還有一張便條，要他有興趣在兼差的話可以聯繫他們，條件優渥，前提是，繼續當零號，以及附註：這隻片子非常受歡迎。

漢克看了看同時寄來的電費和水費帳單，走到了自家的電話旁邊。

「喂，我是安德森......」

END

漢克生日快樂!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(被槍殺)


End file.
